Joyeux Noël Mr Potter
by mademoiselle-sile
Summary: OS Quand le plus beau cadeau de Noël de Harry apparait après trois ans de silence.


**Disclaimer** : Seul l'histoire m'appartient encore une fois, et je me répète, tous les personnages sont a notre grande JK Rowling !

**Note **: _Attention ceci est un slash ! Pour les homophobe ou personne sensible veuillez vous abstenir ! Voilà. _

**Re Note **: _C'est un petit OS qui a éclos hier soir avant de dormir (oui oui je pense a des trucs simpa avant de dormir !) et j'ai eu très envie de vous faire partager. Sachez qu'a l'heure qu'il est je n'ai que le début le milieu et la fin, c'est déjà un bon début vous me direz... Bon assez tatassé, a vos lunettes et... bonne lecture ! _

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

« Mais où est mon pantalon ! » Harry passa dans le salon, pour se diriger vers sa chambre où il retourna toute son armoire qui gisait à présent sur le sol dans un désordre sans nom. Harry retourna ses draps, mais n'y trouva apparamment rien puisqu'il soupira et se dirigeat vers la petite salle de bain ouverte sur sa chambre. « Ah! Te voilà enfin ! » Le pantalon soignesement plier était posé sur une chaise que Harry avait apporter quelques heures plus tôt, il voulait prendre un bain, se raser, se brosser les dents et pour éviter à ses vêtements d'être tacher ou mouiller harry les avait délicatement déposer sur une chaise. Si Harry était si préssé c'etait qu'il était en retard !

Il y'a plusieurs jours maintenant, un hiboux grand duc avait pénétré dans son salon par une des fenêtres ouvertes. Harry n'avait pas vraiment compris, il venait de quitter Hermione et Ron et il n'avait pas franchement garder beaucoup de contact avec les autres. Notamment depuis sa rupture avec Ginny Weasley. Harry l'aimait beaucoup mais a la suite d'un match de Quidditch un peu trop arrosé, Harry s'était retrouvé dans les bras d'un homme. Il avait préféré ne pas mentir et avait tout avoué à Ginny qui après avoir longuement pleuré et réfléchis était partit calmement, sans claquer la porte mais elle ne c'est jamais retourné. Depuis ce temps, un an maintenant, Harry habitait dans l'ancienne maison de la famille Black et s'y sentait très bien. Il avait profité de quelques vacances avec Ron et Hermione pour faire de grand travaux.

Lorsque le hiboux avait déposé presque méticuleusement la lettre sur la table du salon, il avait levé la tête et s'était envolé sans demander son reste. Harry s'en souvient encore, ce hiboux lui avait rappeller quelqu'un, quelqu'un qu'il avait oublié, quelqu'un qu'il avait rayer de sa mémoire et il avait espéré a jamais. Ce mepris, cette impression de superiorité, ce dedain, Harry n'avait put s'empêcher de sourire en se disant qu'Il était tellement contagieux que même Son hiboux était comme Lui.

Harry n'avait pas ouvert la lettre écrite d'une main gracieuse à l'encre verte. Non, Harry ne voulait pas l'ouvrir, il se refusait de revivre tout ça. C'était finit depuis trois bonne années maintenant, il avait fait une croix sur tout ça et c'était promis de ne jamais mélanger priver et boulot. Hors avoir du contact avec Lui était justement mêler privé et boulot.

Le hiboux revînt deux jours plus tard. Avec un soupir Harry concenti à ouvrir la lettre. Il avait vu juste : la lettre était bien de Lui. Il l'invitait a dînner le jour et l'heure de son choix pour parler. Harry ne su dire pourquoi mais dans Ses mots il y avait quelque chose de lourd, de pesant comme s'Il voulait une rédemption que seul Harry pouvait lui donner, comme s'Il avait besoin de Harry pour avancer, pour continuer, pour aller mieux... Bon, puisqu'il en était ainsi Harry accepta en se donnant quelques jours pour se préparer que ce soit physiquement comme mentalement.

Et le voilà ce soir, courant dans toute la grande maison grinçante pour chercher les affaires qu'il avait égarées dans toutes les pièces. Il s'entendait jurer chaque fois qu'il croisait un mirroir, mais pourquoi était il si stréssé? Pourquoi voulait il paraître ce qu'il n'avait jamais été? Ce n'était, après tout, qu'un apéro puis un dîner durant lequel Il ne parlerais que de sa pauvre famille, de son pauvre destin, du fait qu'il a perdu de l'argent et que malheureusement il ne pourrait plus s'acheter le dernier balais sortit... Et pour finir, lorsqu'Il lui proposerait de payer l'addition parce que « il en va de soit voyons Potter, c'est moi qui invite ! » Il lui demanderait d'oublier le passer et sans vraiment le dire mais en le sous entendant assez subtilement pour que même le dernier des imbéciles comprenne, Il lui ferait un clin d'oeil en lui disant qu'il pourrait peut être faire quelque chose, lui, le grand Auror Potter... Alors pourquoi avait il accépté ce dîner? Harry savait pertinament qu'Il essayerais de le corrompre, ce que Harry ne ferait pas. Alors pourquoi y aller? Pourquoi ne pas avoir simplement refuser l'offre? Cela faisait trois ans qu'Il n'avait pas de nouvelles, cela faisait trois ans que Harry n'attendait plus d'excuses de Lui. Pourquoi aujourd'hui? Harry savait bien pourquoi il avait accépté... Il regarda dans son salon l'oeil légèrement humide. Parce qu'aujourd'hui c'était Noël, et qu'aujourd'hui, il le fêterais seul, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis 10ans. Harry ne se sentait pas la force de rester chez lui à regarder son sapin, assis à coté de la cheminée sans avoir personne à voir dans une maison désespéremment vide et sans vie. Non, Harry n'en avait pas la force, cela faisait ressortir trop de vieux démons qu'il voulait oublier. Alors Harry avait choisit cette date et il voulait que tout soit parfait parce que c'était Noël et que même un Noël avec Lui devait être parfait... Harry regarda l'heure sur la grande horlange dans le couloir, cinq heure et demi, il ne lui restait qu'une demi heure avant qu'il ne vienne sonné. Harry retoura dans sa salle de bain pour essayer de mettre un peu d'esthetisme dans ses cheveux ébouriffé, réajusta le col de sa chemise, passa un veston noir et rangeat les vêtement qui gisaient toujours sur le sol de sa chambre. A peine avait il remis le dernier pantalon sur un cintre qu'Il sonna à la porte d'entré. Affaçant d'un geste malhabile de la main les derniers pli de son pantalon, Harry alla ouvrir.  
Il se tenait là, droit, tête haute sur le seuil de la porte. Il avait l'air des personnes qui ne dorment plus mais Il avait garder ses traits fin et lorsqu'Il s'avança pour entré après que Harry se soit dégager du passage, Harry pu constater qu'Il n'avait rien perdu de sa grâce naturelle et de la prestance que lui avait leguée sa famille. Harry l'emmena dans le salon, dans lequel Il le fit patienter le temps de prendre une veste noire et une écharpe assortie. Harry enfila ses chaussure, les lassa et lui dit qu'il était prêt. Il le gratifia d'un hochement de tête et Harry ne put s'empêcher de se dire que malgrè les souvenirs qu'Il représentait, Il était merveilleusement beau.

« Drôle de Noël que je vais passer » Pensa Harry en Le suivant dans le couloir. Harry sella sa porte d'un sort de vérouillage. Il lui tendait un bras en le regardant de ses yeux gris, Harry pu constater qu'ils brillaient d'une étrange lumière dans la fin de journée tout aussi grise et blanche. Harry pris Son bras et ils transplanèrent dans un petit village décoré pour Noël.

Ici et là de petits groupes de personnes chantaient des chants de Noël, les enfants faisaient des batailles de boule de neiges, plusieurs bonhommes de neigne leurs adressaient des signes de leur bras de bois. Harry avait garder son bras autour de celui de son compagnon de soirée. Ce qui ne Le gênait apparamment pas non. Il lui demanda où il souhaitait prendre l'appéritif et Harry haussa les épaules. C'est bras dessus, bras dessous qu'ils se dirigèrent vers un petit pub où il n'y avait que peu de monde malgrè une chorale qui chantait à l'interieur. Harry pris place et Il s'assit en face de lui avec un sourire triste en hochant la tête.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu voulais Malfoy? » Lacha Harry d'une voix un peu trop sèche à son goût. Harry ne savait qu'elle attitude adopter.

« Avoir un Noël en compagnie de quelqu'un que j'apprécis. » Dis gentillement Draco Malfoy avec un sourire timide, ses prunelles grises fixant Harry avec une lueur d'espoir.

Harry hocha la tête et lui souria. Ils discutèrent énormément de ces trois années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis leur dernière... Entretient.

Draco avait don de la fortune de ses parents à plusieurs organisment charitatifs et travaillait actuellement comme vendeur d'ingrédient de potion sur le chemin de traverse. Il gagnait respectueusement sa vie et ne semblait pas vouloir autre chose que la tranquillité dans laquelle il vivait actuellement. Harry appris que Draco était célibataire et n'avait jamais chercher quiconque dans sa vie. Il semblait heureux dans une vie paisible loin de tout ce passé mouvementé dans lequel ils avaient évolué pendant 3ans. Cependant Harry nota qu'il y avait quelque chose sur le visage, dans le regard de Draco, tout comme dans les mots qu'il lui avait écrit plusieurs jours avant, quelque chose de tout aussi lourd, tout aussi pesant, mais il ne releva pas. Ils n'avaient pas assez d'intimité pour lui poser la question, si Draco voulait en parler il le ferait de lui même.

L'appéritif passa trop vite au goût de Harry qui paya et ils se dirigèrent vers un restaurant au coin de la rue. Ils reprirent un apéritif, Harry pensait que Draco avait autant envie que lui que la soirée dure encore. Sans doute était-ce ça la magie de Noël?

Le restaurant était plein. Ils commandèrent une dinde et des pommes de terre. La conversation continua, sans arrêt, Draco parlait beaucoup, ce qui ne dérangeait absolument pas Harry qui ne savait pas quoi raconter. Sa vie était plutôt routinière depuis un an et avant elle était plutôt plate.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte Harry fut transporté ailleurs.  
Il n'entendait plus rien, il n'entendait plus les conversations des autres personnes, il ne les entendait pas rire, discuter, chuchoter, il n'entendait pas les couverts cliqueter contre les assiettes qui ce vidaient autour de lui, il n'entendait pas les tintement des verres pour trinquer. Il n'entendait plus que ce que Draco lui racontait.

Il ne sentait plus rien, il ne sentait plus l'odeur de sa dinde aux pommes de terre qui tronait dans son assiette, il ne sentait plus que l'eau de toilette de Draco aux parfums fruités. Il ne voyait plus les autres consommateurs, ni même le serveur qui passait et repassait dans l'allée pour servir ses clients, il ne voyait plus que deux prunelles grises petillantes de bonheur. Il n'avait plus le goût du vin de grande année dans la bouche, il n'avait plus que le fantasme des lèvres de Draco sur les siennes. Il les imaginait d'une douceur infinit et pleines de fougue. Harry était totalement hypnotisé par l'homme blond et pâle qui ce tenait devant lui, il le savait mais il aimait cette sensation. Il aimait l'écouter parler, il aimait regarder ses yeux et y voir tout ce que le jeune homme n'osait dire, il aimait sentir son odeur, la plus douce qu'il est pu sentir jusqu'alors et il aimait imaginer les caresses, les lèvres, le contact avec celui qui ce tenait devant lui. La vérité vînt a Harry doucement, calmement, sans faire de bruit : il aimait Draco Malfoy. Il ne savait pas depuis quand et il s'en fichait bien. Il ne savait pas pourquoi et il s'en fichait bien. Il ne savait pas pour combien de temps et il s'en fichait bien. Il voulait l'aimer ce soir et si le destin était avec lui il l'aimerais encore d'autres nombreux soirs.

Harry n'avait pas touché à son assiette mais il n'avait pas faim. Peut être Draco avait il remarqué quelque chose car il ne releva pas. Il paya et ils sortirent. Ils se baladèrent dans le village qui c'était un peu vidé de ses visiteurs, bras dessus bras dessous. Draco c'était tu, Harry ne prononçait toujours rien, profitant de ce Noël hors du commun.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, Harry, toujours en silence, invita Draco d'un geste de la main. Ils burent dans le salon, ils rièrent beaucoup, parlèrent un peu puis sans trop savoir comment, ils se retrouvèrent sous le gui, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le regard qu'ils partagèrent était profond, enclain à un certain doute, une peur... Puis, la distance qui séparait leur deux lèvres diminua imperceptiblement. Pendant une éternité qui ne dura que quelques secondes ils s'avancèrent très doucement l'un de l'autre pour enfin partager un baiser tendre, doux.

Harry conduisit Draco dans sa chambre où il s'embrassaèrent de nouveau, prolongeant le baiser aussi longtemps qu'ils en eurent besoin pour se déshabiller mutuellement dans une lenteur et une douceur que Harry ne se connaissait pas et qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé chez Draco Malfoy.

Harry parcouru le torse de Draco du bout des doigts, ce qui le fit frissonné et sourire. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau avant de s'allonger sur le lit. Ils partagèrent toute la douceur et tout l'amour qu'ils avaient en eux dans des préliminaires tendres qui firent grossirent leur désir. Puis Harry métamophosa une pantoufle en pot de lubrifiant ce qui fit beaucoup rire Draco. Harry s'enduit un doigt de lubrifiant qu'il fit pénétré dans l'intimité de Draco. Ce dernier poussa un gémissement de douleur mêler au plaisir. Harry fit de petit va et vient, embrassant son compagnon dans le coup et frissonna lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud de Draco dans sa nuque. Lorsqu'il sentit Draco plus détendu il enfonça doucement et avec toute la tendresse du monde un second doigt. Draco émit un second gémissement en de cambrant légèrement, ce qui permit a Harry de passer son autre bras dans le dos de son amant. Draco offrait à Harry un tout autre plaisir, il avait placé une main sur son désir et effectuait, en cadence de ceux de Harry, des va et vient d'une douceur infini. Harry enfonça un troisième doigt et recommença le va et vient, leur souffle cadencé se rejoignirent et ils frissonnèrent. Harry n'avait jamais connu d'amour plus doux que celui qu'ils partageaient, tout n'était que douceur et tendresse. La peau de Draco d'une paleur sans égale était aussi chaude que de la braise et aussi douce que du velour. Il aimait ses caresses intimes. Harry accelera un peu et senti que Draco était prêt. Ils plongèrent leur regard dans celui de leur amant et après avoir lubrifié son désir, Harry entra, doucement en Draco. Ce dernier lutta pour ne pas fermer les yeux. Ils firent l'amour tendrement, leur yeux plonger dans ceux de l'autre, les va et vient étaient lents, leurs mains se joignirent. Ils ne sûrent pas combien de temps cela avait duré, trop peu de temps? Pas assez? Mais lorsqu'ils jouirent ensembles, ils étaient ruisselant de sueurs. Draco se leva d'un pas mal assuré, sous le regard amusé de Harry, pour aller se laver. Il revînt de placer à coté de son amant.

« J'aimerais que ce moment dur toute une vie. » murmura Draco a l'oreille d'Harry.  
« ça peut ce faire tu sais... » Lui répondit il. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour observer la réaction de Draco, Harry eut un sourire : son amant ne l'avait pas entendu, il dormait profondément tel un ange.

Harry lui caressa le visage et se dit qu'il n'aurait pas pu avoir de meilleur cadeau de Noël puis il ferma les yeux et s'endormit à son tour.


End file.
